


Story and Song

by CrayonWrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, just a little something, thinking about the idea that all of taz is the same planarverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonWrites/pseuds/CrayonWrites
Summary: I am personally a fan of the idea that all of taz is the same "planarverse", so I thought it'd be fun to explore the other trios experiencing the day of Story and Song.





	Story and Song

Errol absentmindedly swirls his root beer in its glass, staring at the contents with boredom. With a start, his ears perk up, and immediately he hears something. It’s faint, but growing. He can’t quite make it out.

 

“Y’all hear that?” He asks, setting his root beer on the counter and sitting up.

 

Gandy looks up. “No?” She says, twirling a poker chip in her fingers.

 

Augustus raises an eyebrow as he cranes his neck. “I might not uh- be so great at hearin’, what with the age of my _terrible_ passin’, but-“

 

“Shut up, Gus,” Errol says, raising a clawed finger. He strains to listen. “It’s music.” He says.

 

And then, in an instant, the music is _loud_ . It is sweet and smooth and _strong_.

 

All of them hear it, Errol and Gandy and Augustus and even Wilder behind the bar.

 

 

* * *

 

Remy is jumping from roof to roof, keeping pace as Nadiya and Kardala corner the crook on the streets below.

 

Nadiya wraps an arm around a light pole as Kardala chases the man through the street. Kardala chases the man around a corner, and he trips over Nadiya’s stretched arm and she quickly wraps it around his legs. Remy jumps down, a wide smile on his face.

 

“Hell yeah!” He shouts. “We did it!”

 

Kardala grabs the man and lifts him up and holds him under her arm tightly. “A mighty success!”

 

Nadiya brushes his hands together as if knocking off dust. “A piece of cake.”

 

Then suddenly, there’s sound. Loud and booming. Strong and assuring.

 

“What the-?” Kardala exclaims before the song drowns out everything.

 

* * *

 

Duck is in the woods with Aubrey and Ned, looking for clues to point them to the next abomination, when his keen ranger ears pick up something odd. He puts up a hand to halt, and the two stop walking behind him.

 

“Duck?” Aubrey says, igniting a flame on her hand, muscles tensing. “What do you hear?” She looks around quickly.

 

Ned swipes his flashlight around. “What’s out there, big guy?”

 

“I dunno,” Duck says quietly. “I just hear-”

 

The melody is sad. Genuine and heartfelt. It drowns out everything. Washing over like a tidal wave.

 

* * *

 

And it is not just a song. It is a story. Beautiful and harmonic and joyous and _miserable_ and exhausting and triumphant. There is something coming for the heroes in that story. But when the song passes, there is just silence. The detectives in the Full Moon Saloon blink in silence. The trio of former Do Good Fellowship members stare at the sky and then each other, no words to say. The members of the Pineguard look at the gate to Sylvain without a word, but it remains empty and lifeless.


End file.
